Smile
by Bren99
Summary: She's been coming to his house alot lately, and he thinks he knows why. Set at the start of Parker and Logan's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

He's smirking when he opens the door to his house. She's sitting on his couch staring straight ahead at the television. He's not surprised she's there, she's been making these surprise visits a lot lately. He knows it has something to do with her breakup, but he knows better than to ask too many questions. All he needs to know is that Echolls is dating one of her friends now, and she's not handling it well.

They never really talk about anything important. They laugh, and joke about things that don't matter. It seems to make her feel better, and that's really all that matters to him. Making Veronica Mars feel anything has become his top priority lately. He refuses to let her break, because he's not sure he could handle it if she did.

"Breaking and entering again V? It's gonna suck if your own father has to arrest you."

She looks up at him and smiles, "Weevil, you wouldn't call the cops on little ole' me would you? Why I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't know, seeing you handcuffed? It's kind of a turn on."

She arches an eyebrow and grins up at him. "Seeing my father handcuff me would turn you on? That's kind of sick, don't you think? Now Sacks maybe…"

"Or I could do the handcuffing," he speaks suggestively.

"Mr. Navarro, you do know how to sweet talk a woman."

He tucks his head and laughs at her. "What are you doing here on a Friday night Mars?"

"Wallace wanted to talk to be about my feelings. Apparently, he thinks I'm avoiding the issues in my life. "

"Maybe that's because you're avoiding the issues in your life."

"And I do it so well, dontcha think?"

"Maybe a little too well V," he speaks before sitting down beside her.

She eyes him for a moment and then turns away. He understands why she's the way she is, because he's a lot like her. He'd never admit it out loud, but he knows that's why she comes to him. He gets her, and she needs that, needs someone that doesn't want pick her brain, someone who will just be there, no questions asked.

"I brought ice cream, popcorn and potato chips," she offers with a faint smile. "And I picked out a few movies I think you might actually like."

"Sounds like we're in for a wild night," he jokes.

"Oh you have no idea. I even brought sprinkles!"

"Tell me you brought whip cream and hot fudge and we can really this night started," he winks.

She swats him on the shoulder gently and the contact causes him to smile. When he thinks about everything she's been through, he can't help but be amazed at how strong she is now. So many other people would have crumbled under the pressure, but Veronica Mars rose from the ashes and he can't help but admire her for it.

"You don't have other plans tonight do you?"

"You mean a hot date? Not tonight."

He decides not to tell her that he did have a date with a cute little redhead, but he cancelled when he saw her SUV in the driveway. He'd choose Veronica Mars over cute random girls any day.

"So do you want to do manicures first or should we start with celebrity gossip?" She questions with a mischievous smirk.

"I was thinkin' we'd start with the pillow fight, clothing optional."

She laughs a little, but he can see that the sparkle is still missing from her eyes. If he could get his hands on Echolls, he'd make the rich boy pay for hurting her _again_. He has never understood what she she sees in all the pretty boys she's dated. They've all hurt her at some point, and if it was left up to him, he'd line em' all up and teach them a lesson.

He grabs the remote that's sitting beside her and flips the channel. He settles back against the couch and lets out a loud sigh.

She laughs a little and then turns to him, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Ghost Whisperer, really?"

"That Love chick is hot," he mutters.

"I see."

"What? You think I only go for pretty blondes with attitudes?"

"I don't know. You probably think I only go for rich bad boys."

"That's because it's true."

"What about Duncan?"

"The boy is wanted for kidnapping V."

"Yeah, how dare he want to raise his own daughter."

"Hey, I don't blame the guy, I'm just sayin'…"

"That I suck at dating? Yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own."

He sees the sadness fall on her face again. She looks like a sad puppy, but even as a sad puppy, she's drop dead gorgeous. "What you need is to find a real man."

"Actually I was thinking of becoming a nun, I totally think I could pull it off."

He looks at her and she looks away quickly. All he wants to do is make her smile again. She's had too much saddness in her life, and she deserves to be happy. He's not sure why he feels so strongly about seeing her smile, but he does and that's all that matters.

Their relationship, or whatever it is they have, has always been awkward. There have been moments when all he's wanted to do is grab her and kiss her, and other times when he wants to tell her never to come near him again. For some reason though, he can never stay mad at her too long. Sometimes it annoys him at how easy she can get under his skin, other times he finds it amusing.

He watches as she stares at the televsion again with a blank expression. He can't stand the sadness in her silence, because she deserves so much more in her life.

"You wanta talk about what happened with Echolls?"

"No."

"You wanta talk about him dating that friend of yours?"

"No."

"You wanta go out with me tomorrow night?"

"What?"

Her eyes are wide and he can't help but smirk a little. At least she's not frowning anymore, he thinks to himself. "I was just thinkin', you wanta piss off Echolls? Hookin' up with me would do the trick."

"While it is noble of you to offer yourself up as a form of revenge against my ex, I'm afraid I have to pass."

He shrugs and lets out a tiny laugh. "Hey, it's your loss," he smirks. "I would have made it worth your time."

"Guess I'll just have to spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been," she smirks.

"Well the offer stands, if you're ever interested."

She looks at him and smiles and he wonders what she's thinking. She's a complicated little thing, he's known that much for awhile. She hides her feelings, runs from the world, but he can see in her eyes that she desperately wants to let go of it all.

"I saw some pamphlets for Neptune Community College on your kitchen table when I was putting the ice cream in the freezer, you thinking of going?"

"Snooping around as usual Mars? Yeah, I'm looking in to it, doubt I'll actually sign up though."

"Why not?"

He laughs a little at the confused look on her face. "Not all of was born with your brain. I barely got out of high school, somehow I don't see me passing college math."

"I could always help you," she offers smiling brightly. "Now that you're on the straight and narrow, who knows school might be a lot easier."

"Math is math and I ain't good at it," he speaks firmly.

"You had Criminal Justice circled in the catalog; we're you thinking of that as your major?"

So not only had she saw the pamphlets and books on the table, she had taken the time to look through them. He wouldn't have expected anything less from her, he thinks with a smirk. "No, that's your thing. I was just looking at it. I mean yeah, I liked doing the whole PI thing for your dad, but I managed to screw that up. I was lookin' at everything you know?"

"And?"

"And nothing, whoever had the bright idea to mix all those numbers and letters together and turn it into math needs a good beat down. I don't do Algebra, and that's that."

She put her hands up in defeat and sat back against the couch. "Well personally I think you could do it."

"Your confidence in me warms my heart V," he teases. "Look if I do try the college thing, I'll probably just take a few of those mechanic classes I saw in the catalog. Those I can do."

"Well if you're really interested in the PI thing, now that my dad is acting sheriff I could use a little help at work. It would be a little extra money, as long as you promise not to punch out any of the suspects."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good! Now can we watch my movies?"

"Hold up girl, Jennifer Love is about to send the ghost to the light," Weevil speaks point at the television screen.

"I thought you only watched because she's hot?"

"Hey, that ghost is hot too."

He watches as she laughs and for the first time in days, he sees her eyes brighten. "Oh, should I be jealous of that ghost?"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be jealous of nobody," he smirks leaning closer to her.

She grins at him but deep down he knows it's not real. She plays the part well, complete with moments of flirtation, but she doesn't fool him. Logan Echolls has a hold on her, stronger than the hold he had on Lilly and it scares him at what it might do to her. He knows he could make her happy, he honestly believes given the chance, he could make a relationship with her work, but he doesn't see it ever happening. She's stuck with feelings she can't get rid of, feelings that Weevil wishes he could make go away.

"So what do you say Weevs? You pick out a movie and I'll get the snacks?"

"Weevs? Veronica, you call me that again…"

"And what?" She challenges leaning closer to him. "Just what do you plan to do?"

He grins and leans in closer, "V, you don't want to know."

"C'mon, tell me."

"You got any handcuffs on you? I could think of a few things…"

She laughs aloud and once and smacks his shoulder. "Geez Navarro, your mind stays in the gutter doesn't it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Thanks Weevil," she whispers as she stands to her feet.

"For hittin' on you? V, I could do that all day."

"No," she answers back shaking her head. "For not pushing me."

"Hey, it's just the kind of guy I am."

She looks at him and smiles before she heads into the kitchen. Her voice is low but he still manages to hear her when she speaks. "Yeah it is."


	2. Chapter 2

They fall into a routine that neither of them are aware of until Weevil comes home one day with pizza and breadsticks in hand and finds Veronica cleaning his house. He stares at her from the door as she dusts his bookshelf, and wonders when they became so domestic.

"You have a good reason for cleanin' my house?" His voice booms from the doorway.

"A clean home is a happy home?" She chirps tossing her dust rag to the side.

"This is a house, hasn't been a home for awhile now," he mutters.

"Yeah well, whatever it is, it's all sparkly clean now," she shrugs.

"What'd Echolls do this time?" He asks knowingly as he sits the pizza on the coffee table. "If you're so worked up you thought you needed to clean my whole freakin' house, it must be big."

She stares at him for a moment and the sparkle in her eyes fades at once. Her face falls as she turns away, "I hope you remembered to get cheese sticks," she speaks ignoring his question, "And extra sauce."

"Yeah I remembered," he nods. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Nope," she answers, "I do have a couple cases you might be interested in though. How would you feel about going undercover?" She grins

"Under covers with you? Anytime," he winks causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Someone needs new material," she sings out grabbing a slice of pizza and flopping down on his couch. "So, here's the thing, I need you to hit on a waitress at that little diner just outside of town."

"If that's what turns you on…"

"You have no idea," She replies with a devious grin. "Her parents are putting up a lot of money for this one," she adds turning serious again. "Seems she's left home and has been dating an unsavory character, and her parents are hoping to find out more about what's going on in her life."

"And you think me flirting with this girl is going to help somehow?"

"Get in her good graces, do that whole bad boy thing, maybe Miss Sweet and Naïve will open up to you."

He listens to her as she talks about the case, and for the first time in a long time, he sees the sparkle return to her eyes. Her work is her life, it's more than just a job on the side, it's the one thing that keeps her going even when everything else seems to be falling apart around her.

"Seems easy enough," he nods when she finally finishes talking.

"You wouldn't believe how many cases I have on my desk right now!" She speaks with a grin.

"Yeah? So you've got plenty of work to do to keep from thinkin' about all the drama in your life huh?" He asks bluntly.

She stares at him and rolls her eyes, "I know nothing of this drama you speak of."

He grunts, "Guess you're just hangin' out with me because of my looks then, huh Mars?"

"Yeah, that must be it," she nods bitterly.

"Cause it's got nothing to do with Echolls dating that Parker chick and Fennell wanting you to admit you hate it."

"Wallace had plans tonight," she answers back standing to her feet.

"Fennell finally get himself a woman?" Weevil asks staring up at him.

"If you must know, he is at a party," she speaks crossing her arms.

"You didn't get an invite?"

He watches as her mouth twists together and she glares at him with icy eyes. He wonders how twisted it makes him that he thinks she looks hot when she's like this. She's glaring at him shifting her weight to one side and he's almost afraid of what's going to happen next. He thinks he'll add this moment, to the list of reasons he hates Logan Echolls.

"Parker and Logan are throwing it at the beach," she blurts out. "Logan invited me, and I turned him down. I'd rather shave my head than hang out with those two okay?"

"Can't say that I blame you," he shrugs with a smirk. Barbie and Ken don't really do much for me either."

"Really? I kind of thought Parker was your type," she speaks staring over at him waiting on a response.

"You have no idea what my type is V, but that girl? She ain't it."

She falls back down on his couch with a thud and thinks his answer must have satisfied her. "There's a Friends marathon on tonight, and since you've sucked as a host tonight, you're watching it with me."

"Do I get a say in this?" He asks looking over at her.

"No."

"But the show sucked," he starts. "The whole Ross and Rachel thing was freaking lame."

"Didn't realize you were such a fangirl Navarro," she smirks.

"She just fit better with Joey," he admits before he can stop himself. She arches her eyebrow and grins at him and he instantly regrets speaking. "The guy just got her okay? Ross took the chick for granted."

"I see," Veronica all but giggles, "I'd love to hear your views of Chandler and Monica sometime, maybe we can wear our matching Friend's PJ's and had have a Friend's themed slumber party!" She speaks clapping her hands together with fake enthusiasm.

"Or we could pretend this conversation never happened."

She tilts her head and looks at him, "So what you're saying, is that we've shared too much tonight?"

"What do you think?"

"So shall we agree to never let it happen again?" Veronica asks, and although she doesn't go into detail, he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"Works for me," he nods.

They fall into a comfortable silence as the show begins, and Weevil can't help but wonder what all this actually means. Veronica Mars actually seems to trust him now, in a way he never thought was possible. It's not like he's expecting anything real to happen, but this new thing, it's almost normal in a weird sort of way. He hears her laugh and he realizes the episode has started. Ross just called that Emily chick Rachel in the recap, and if that doesn't prove his point that the guy sucks almost as much as Echolls, he doesn't know what else will.


	3. Chapter 3

Weevil doesn't realize just how weird things are with Veronica and her friends, until he finds Wallace Fennel banging on his door one day, asking to come in. He's actually shocked at first to see the guy there, peering in through the screen door waiting on him to open it. It's not exactly Fennel's neighborhood, and the guy is far from a friend.

"Get lost on your way to your game Fennel?" He asks pointing out the Hearst ball jacket, Wallace is wearing.

"I want to talk to you about Veronica." Wallace says seriously.

"We're in love, gettin' married in the fall," Weevil smirks. "I'm gonna guess that you don't approve?"

Wallace stares at him as he walks in the house, "I'm worried about her."

"And what's that got to do with me?" Weevil asks crossing his arms.

"She's been spending a lot of time with you lately."

"Yeah? What's wrong Fennel, you jealous?"

"It's not like that," Wallace speaks honestly. "I'm concerned; she's all withdrawn, like even more than usual."

"Blame your boy Echolls for that," Weevil mutters.

"He's not my boy," Wallace answers sternly. "She just won't talk to me about things, so I want to know, is she okay?"

"V can take care of herself," Weevil sighs. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah but…"

"Maybe you should let up on all the feelings crap with her," Weevil adds shaking his head slightly. "Ever think she's not in the mood for a therapy session?"

He sees the worry in Wallace's eyes and for the first time, he realizes what Veronica means to the guy. She's like blood to him, and he can tell that Wallace is willing to protect her from anyone, including him. It almost makes him feel bad about taping the kid to that pole a few years back.

"Look, as long as she's okay…"

"She's fine. You've met her right? She's as tough as nails," Weevil speaks gruffly.

"Yeah on the surface," Wallace whispers. "Look, just don't tell her I stopped by. She'll freak out on me if she finds out.."

"Whatever, your girl is fine, just let up on her."

"Yeah, I'll try that," Wallace nods as he starts to leave. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Weevil isn't sure how to answer Wallace's statement. It borders on some sort of emotional moment that he doesn't do. So instead, he just gives the other guy a nod and opens the door for him to leave. He's not sure what just happened, but he knows it means this whatever thing he's got going with Veronica is weird, really, really weird.

* * *

Two days later, he's helping her work a case at the Grand, when they see Parker and Logan come in together. The Parker chick looks down right giddy as she holds on to Logan's hand and whispers something in his ear. Honestly, Weevil doesn't know what Logan sees the girl, sure she's hot, but she's no Lilly, and she's definitely no Veronica.

He watches Veronica as she stares at them for a moment and then looks down at the floor. Her face flushes slightly and he sees a darkness form in his eyes. The list of reasons he hates Echolls just keeps growing.

"You okay?" He asks Veronica as she moves slightly away from the help desk.

"I'm awesome," she speaks with a fake smile.

"Liar."

She glares at him, "Let's just get the information we need, k?"

"He's not worth your time, you know."

She tilts her head and looks at him with fake confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about blondie, don't play dumb, doesn't look good on you."

She stares at him for a moment and then rolls her eyes, "Are you here to help me with this case or critic my choice in boyfriends."

"I can do both," Weevil mutters. "All your ex's suck, and our guy is in room 212 with the babysitter."

"You're just guessing on the mistress part aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm right."

"Getting a little sure of yourself Navarro," Veronica smirks.

"In everything that matters," he speaks with a wink and a grin.

Veronica rolls her eyes and shoves him gently, "C'mon, I need coffee, Java the Hut, I'm buying."

"Fine, but none of that girly frappo crap."

"Right, real men drink their coffee black huh?"

"You got that right," he nods.

"Real men must watch Ghost Whisper too," she adds already a few steps ahead of him as they make their way to the door.

"Shut it V," he groans. "People might hear you or something."

* * *

He has a picture of Lilly that he keeps in the drawer of his nightstand. He used to have it sitting out, but it's been hiding now for over two years. He's not sure what made him put it away, but sometimes he likes to take it out and just look at it. She's smiling at him all bright eyed and beautiful, with a hint of mischief in her face. He knows it was all lies, the time they spent together, but it meant something to him just the same. Tonight, he can't help but stare at the photo, maybe it's all this time with Veronica or something, whatever, he just needs to see it.

His phone vibrates beside him, and he glances down at it, realizing Veronica is texting him.

_**All my ex's don't suck.**_

He scoffs at the message and rolls his eyes.

_**Yeah, they kinda do. **_

_**I broke up with Logan. He can date whoever he wants.**_

He lets out a tired sigh and puts his picture of Lilly away. He doesn't need a reason to dislike Echolls, it just comes naturally for him. Still, when he sees someone like Veronica, all bent out of shape because the guy was dumb enough to date one of her friends, he kinda has the urge to punch him.

_**Whatever V, u can do better.**_

_**It's just weird. That's all, just weird.**_

_**Yea, well he ain't worth ur time.**_

His phone is silent for several minutes and he wonders if he's upset her. She's a hard person to read, and he knows it doesn't take much to get her all riled up. He wonders what Lilly would do if she could see her now. Truth be told, he thinks she's stronger than Lilly ever was.

His phone buzzes once more and he can't help but be a little relieved that Veronica didn't get all upset about his last text.

_**Thanks for telling Wallace to back off. He's not all Oprah on the couch anymore. **_

He lets out a tiny laugh, he should have known that Fennel would break and tell her he came by. The kid can't hold nothing back apparently, he thinks staring at his phone.

_**Your boy means well. **_

_**Yeah, I know. Night Navarro. **_

_**Nite V. **_

Weevil tosses his phone on his nightstand and rolls over with a sigh. He knows it's insane but he kind of thinks he's going to sleep good night.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Weevil found out who killed Felix he gave up on friendship forever. He realized in a split-second that no one could be trusted, and it just wasn't worth the trouble. When he was with the PCHers he had thought they had a bond of sorts. He knows now that people are all out for themselves, and he can deal with that. It's just the way the world works.

So yeah, he's a little surprised when he walks into the cafeteria at Hearst and sees Wallace Fennel waving him over to his table. Fennel is sitting with V, and that Piz kid, and they're all smiling over at him and it feels a little weird. He glares over at Veronica, and she's all smirks, and the Piz guy, he's smiling like someone just gave him a million bucks. Weevil's not really sure what to do, but he's gotta have a place to eat, so he walks over to the table and slowly pulls of a chair.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Wallace speaks with a nod.

"It's going."

"Nice of you to finally join us Navarro," Veronica smirks.

"Yeah, uh whatever," he stammers.

"We we're just talking about going to a concert this weekend," Wallace speaks up. "Piz says the band is up and coming."

"So they're like a nobody band that wants to be somebody?" Weevil asks.

Veronica chuckles and exchanges a nod with Wallace, and Weevil is pretty sure that means they both agree with him. Veronica and Fennel have their own little language though, so he's not totally sure.

"They've opened for several bands that I'm sure you've heard of," Piz speaks. "You should go with us, the lead guitarist it amazing."

"Yeah, I'll pass," Weevil sighs.

"Okay, yeah," Wallace nods, "But it should be a pretty cool concert, and there is going to be all kinds of hot women there," he adds.

Weevil stares at Wallace and then over at a very enthusasstic Piz, and can't help but wonder what kind of alternate universe he woke up in this morning. "Thanks but, I got plans this weekend," he grunts.

He watches Piz and Wallace share some sort of weird look, and then Veronica clears her throat she glares at him and he wonders what these people are up to.

"You'll have to forgive Weevil, his social skills kind of suck," Veronica speaks with a sly grin.

"Mars…" He begins, but she puts her hand off to cut him off and for some reason he lets her.

"It's a concert, with music, and I believe you actually like music, no?" She asks. "Who knows you might actually have fun."

"Like I said, I got plans," he repeats.

"It's cool man, maybe you can catch the next one with us," Piz smiles.

"Yeah," Wallace adds, "I better head to class, V, you coming over tonight to hang out?"

"Depends on my cases," she shrugs.

"Yeah, I better go too," Piz suddenly blurts out, "I have to get ready for my radio show. I'm doing this interview and I don't even have the questions wrote out."

"Way to be prepared dude," Wallace laughs.

Weevil watches as the two guys walk off, before he feels Veronica's stare center on him. He turns to look at her, and she's all head tilt ready and prepared, "So, is it possible that you're actually more socially awkward than I am or are you just naturally rude?"

"What was up with your boys?" he asks back.

"Unlike us, they are nice, normal people," she. "And for some reason, they wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah," he nods, "Just what was the reason anyway?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Do I look like a mind reader?

"Do I look like I need your boys to pity me?"

"Pity?" She laughs. "Look, you helped Wallace out with the whole me thing," she sighs. "Did you ever thing that maybe, he just wanted to give you a chance?"

"I don't need his chances."

"He wasn't proposing marriage," she grunts. "He asked you to go to a concert with us. It was like his weird way of saying thanks."

"I don't do the whole friendship thing," he replies.

"Yeah, and I'm a regular pro at it," she scoffs.

"Naw V, you just got all these people runnin 'round doing whatever you ask em' too. Stop acting like you're all friendless. You got people, but me? I don't need them."

He watches her stand to her feet with her tray of food in her hand. She glares down at him and he can see she's not amused. "News flash Navarro, maybe you're not all that friendless yourself."

* * *

He breaks down and goes to the concert. Veronica merely grins when she picks him up, and he's almost relieved that they seem to be okay. They ride to the dorms to pick up Wallace and Piz in silence until finally he breaks and looks over at her.

"So, we're like friends now Mars?" He asks with a half grin.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what your talking about," she says her eyes never leaving the road.

"You're the one that said it," he continues. "No take backs now.."

"Haven't we already established the fact that I don't do feelings and emotions?" She asks.

"What does this have to do with feelings and emotions?" He questions. "Unless there's something you wanna tell me," he adds with a smirk. "Are you finally ready to admit your undying love to me? Cause if you are..."

"Get over yourself Navarro. Okay, so yeah, we're friends. After all these years, it was bound to happen eventually right? We're not throwing some large party to announce it or anything though," she speaks. "Because seriously, I kinda think that the general public considered us friends a long time ago."

"Your getting soft again Mars," he snorts.

"You're the one going to a concert with me and my friends," she bounces back at him. "Looks like you've softened around the edges a little yourself."

He doesn't reply because he doesn't want to think that she might be right. There's something about this girl, that makes him do things, feel things that he has ran from for years. It sucks because as hard as he tries there is nothing he can do about it.

* * *

Hours later when he's on his way back home, Veronica is all perky after way too much coffee and is singing along with a song on the radio. He watches her all bouncy and happy and he thinks he kinda likes this version of her. He doesn't really see it much, because with him she's usually all business.

He hates to admit that the night wasn't half bad. The band was better than he expected, and yeah, the lead guitarist was awesome. He found out later at Java the Hut, that Wallace likes most of the same sports teams that he does, so they were actually able to make decent conversation.

He still thinks Piz is a little strange, and not the kind of person he could hang out with, but he did tolerate him, so that's something. The thing he couldn't get over all night was how different Veronica was with Wallace. There was a natural ease there that he'd never saw before. She laughed, and she smiled and she goofed off in a way he didn't know was possible. Wallace Fennel is good for her, that much he's sure of now.

"You had fun tonight," Veronica speaks up suddenly.

"Whatever, it could've been worse."

"Seriously, I saw you bobbing your head to one of the songs. Freaked me out a little, I have to admit," she grins as they pull up in his driveway.

"I never bobbed my head," he mutters.

She laughs gently and then looks over at him with this soft look he's not used to seeing. "It was weird hanging out with my friends again."

"Yeah? You miss it?"

"Maybe. Don't tell them I said that though. I have a reputation and all," she grins.

"Right, hate to break it to you, but I think they already know."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I guess you're right. It's hard to get anything past Wallace."

"Your boy, he has your back. He's not all that bad." Weevil nods. "The Piz guy he's a little dopey though."

Veronica lets out a tiny laugh. "He's just not like us," she answers honestly. "He's not all screwed up yet. He still believes in dreams and people…" Her voice trails off, her face softens for the second time, and Weevil can almost read her mind.

Piz is who she used to be, he thinks to himself. He's like she was before Lilly died, and the world around her fell apart. He remembers her before, remembers how she always seemed so happy and carefree. He didn't know her then, was only allowed to view her from a distance, but he remembers. She was all pink and lace, wishes and giggles, and innocent, Lilly always said she was too innocent. He wonders if she still longs to be that girl. He knows there will always be a little 09er blood in her veins. She can deny it, run from it, but the facts remain the same, she still misses it and that will never change.

"Yeah, so I should go, before we start doing the whole sharing thing or something," he speaks with a tiny grin.

She nods, "Right, like either of us even know how to do that."

He just laughs at her words as he opens the car door. "Later V," he mutters getting out.

"Movie night tomorrow?" She calls as he shuts the door with a slam.

"Your place or mine?" He questions knowingly.

"I'll call before I come," she nods.

"Right, that'd be the first."

"Night Navarro," she smirks tossing her hand up in a lazy wave.

He watches as she drives off fighting back the smile on his face. He has no idea what he's doing, but honestly, he really doesn't care. He's going to take it all in, until it's over, and pray a little in the mean time, that it'll never actually end.


	5. Chapter 5

He finds Veronica on his couch sound asleep a few nights after the concert. He comes in from taking his niece for pizza and smirks when he sees her just laying there, the television blaring in front of her. She almost looks childlike snuggled up to his pillow and he's not sure if he should wake her or not. He expected her to be out with Fennel or Mac, or someone, so this is a total surprise.

He shuts the door quietly but she jumps slightly anyway. He should have known that she would be a light sleeper. "Veronica Mars, back to breaking and entering," he speaks with a laugh.

"Big date tonight Navarro?" She asks sitting up with a yawn.

"You know it," He nods. "Pizza and a movie, with a brown eyed girl."

She glares at him and then a tiny smile plays on her lips, "Night out with the niece?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Shouldn't you be off with Fennel tonight?"

"Parker's birthday," she shrugs, "Logan did the whole birthday party thing."

"And you didn't get an invite?" He asks.

"I declined the invite."

"So you're here sleepin' on my couch instead? Yeah, that'll show em'," he scoffs.

"Well I wouldn't have been asleep, had you been," she points out rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? You have big plans for us tonight V?"

"I brought cards," she speaks with a grin.

"Strip poker huh?" He asks slyly. "V, if you wanta see me naked, all you gotta to do is ask," he smirks.

"Really? That's all?" Veronica speaks back with fake enthusiasm. "And all this time I thought my doodling of _Veronica and Eli Forever _on my notebooks was in vain!"

Suddenly they feel normal again, he thinks as he sits down beside her. Their normal, sarcasm and taunts normal, and he needs this, because without it, things were just becoming awkward.

He leans in a little and she follows, smirking, her eyes never leaving his. "C'mon Mars, you really think you can handle Eli Navarro?"

She smells like fruit, peaches or apples, he's not sure, but he likes it just the same. He likes being this close to her, except it scares him, because he knows it's only part of their game. Still, he breathes her in as she moves even closer, almost closing the gap between them as her eyes sparkle and her mouth twists into some sort of devious little grin.

"You think I can't?" she dares.

"Got my doubts," he says gruffly.

She tilts her head suddenly and smiles all sweetly at him and yeah, he's practically a goner. "Hmm," she speaks in a girly tone, "I guess your right, maybe we should stick to Go Fish, it's much more my speed," she says batting her eyelashes before jumping up from where she's sitting with a tiny laugh. "You want popcorn? I think I'll make some."

He takes in a deep breath and has to remind himself to let it out as he falls against the couch. "No," he mutters just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm good."

* * *

They're sitting in the cafeteria the next day and he's listening to Veronica complain about her next class, because she thinks it's pointless or something. He keeps half-expecting Fennel and the Piz guy to show up but he's relieved when they never do. Instead, he sees Echolls walking over to them and he can't help but cringe when he sees Veronica look up and go silent.

"We missed you at the party last night Veronica," Logan speaks staring down at her.

"I had a prior engagement, but Wallace sent me pictures. Absolutely loved the cake," she says with a smile that is so bright and fake it almost makes Weevil laugh.

"It was what Parker wanted," Logan grumbles. "She thought you'd be there? You did say you were coming…."

"And then I remembered my prior engagement," she repeats. "Really though, from the pictures I saw, it didn't appear that I was missed. You all seemed to be having a fabulous time."

"Yeah, it was a blast," Logan speaks dryly. "Just wished you would have came."

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal," she shrugs, "I'll talk to Parker about it later."

"Good, because she just doesn't want things to be…weird."

Weevil sees Veronica roll her eyes and then he sees a softness in Logan's eyes that makes him uncomfortable. He'll never understand whatever these two share. He knows it's intense, because Veronica doesn't seem to know how to shake it, but it just doesn't make sense to him. The rich boy is a jerk, and he doesn't deserve Veronica, still, there's some kind of connection there and he hates it.

"Now why would you dating one of my friends be weird? You both asked for permission and it was granted right? So how could it possibly be weird?" Veronica asks with a sugary sweetness that Weevil can tell hits Logan where it hurts. "I was just busy last night."

"Oh yeah? Veronica Mars, do you have a new gentleman caller you haven't told me about?" Logan asks with a smirk.

Weevil looks over at Veronica and catches her eyes before he looks up at Logan with a smirk. "Don't think I've ever been called a gentleman before Echolls, but hey, whatever works for you."

Veronica's cheeks flush red and Logan's eyes pop open larger than usual, "You were with _him_?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"That bother you rich boy?" Weevil asks as Veronica glares over at him.

"Veronica…" Logan breathes out.

Weevil lets out a breath when he sees the look on Veronica's face. "We work together Echolls, you have heard of that right? Work? It's what us normal folk do. V's, been letting me in on some of her cases."

He finds it comical when relief floods Echolls' face. "Oh."

"And we hang out sometimes to," Veronica adds suddenly. "Because we're apparently like friends or something now," she speaks with a tiny smile.

There's this weird feeling that sneaks up on Weevil when Veronica speaks up. He hates it, mostly because it makes him feel a soft, but there is this pride in hearing Veronica admit to Logan that they're friends. They've always been something, partners, acquaintances, but friends, hearing her say that word to Echolls of all people, it bugs him` that it sounds kind of good.

She's growing on him more than she needs to. He used to be able to fight off the feelings he had around her, but now, it's just getting hard. He knows, deep in his gut, he knows that she's going to run back to Echolls some day. It's just a matter of time really, always is. So yeah, he hates this feeling he's having, because it won't last, not as long as Echolls has a hold on her.

"If I were you, I'd get new friends," Logan grunts. "That's quite the downgrade from Mac and Wallace."

"Yes, well we can't all have friends as smart and witty as Dick, now can we?" She asks sweetly.

Weevil chuckles at her response as he stabs his potato wedge with his fork.

"We'll talk about this later," Logan frowns. "I'd rather finish this conversation away from the help."

"Back to high school insults Echolls? Even I'm hurt you can't do better," Weevil snorts.

"Later Veronica," Logan speaks ignoring Weevil as he turns to go.

Weevil watches as Veronica stares down at her food and lets out a sigh.

"Chin up Mars, he ain't worth your time."

"I'm good."

"You're a terrible liar."

She forces a weak smile and looks back at Logan, watching as he sits down with Parker. When she looks back at Weevil, he sees the dullness in her eyes. "So there's a marathon of _Friends _on again tonight," she speaks.

He's tempted to tell her he has other plans, because he's not the fall guy, he can't allow himself to go there. Still, when he looks at her, all sad and pathetic because of Echolls, all he can do is nod. "You bring the pizza this time," he says hoarsely. The smile resurfaces on her face, she nods in reply, and he knows, just by the feeling in his stomach that when it comes to this girl, he's already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

His sister Ava sees it the first time she watches Veronica leave his house. She's sitting on the couch, staring up at with huge brown eyes and an annoying smirk and he knows that she's on to him.

"Pretty girl."

"Yeah," he mutters.

"Ophelia and the boys say she's here a lot."

"We're friends, whatever," he huffs. "Don't you have a job to get to?"

Ava's mouth quirks into a sly grin, "You like her Eli," she speaks. "You're all flushed, it's kinda cute."

He rolls his eyes, "We're friends. Drop it."

"Didn't think you had friends?" Ava asks.

"Well, she is one," he sighs. "Let it go Ava, it's nothing to you."

"You like her," she repeats. "For awhile maybe?"

And just like that, he feels like he's ten years old again, and his big sister has caught him kissing the neighborhood girl for the first time. He hasn't kissed Veronica, but it's the same feeling, knowing his sister knows how he feels, has caught him feeling something he doesn't understand himself. It annoys him, because she's all smiles, but at the same time, he almost wants to sit down and tell her everything.

"It's all messed up," he gives in. "Nothing is gonna happen, so just let it go."

"Her father, he's a good man," Ava smiles. "Was always fair. She anything like him?"

A tiny smile forms on his face before he can top it, "V ain't like anybody," he speaks with a shrug. "She's got the Sheriff in her though, got his genes."

"She your type of girl?" Ava asks.

He sits down beside his sister and drops his shoulders, "Doesn't matter. She can't let go of her ex, and even if she could, it would never work…."

"Don't doubt yourself Eli," Ava warns. "You have a lot to offer…"

"I'm not Duncan Kane, or Logan Echolls, I'm not…." His sister puts her hand up and he stops staring at her with a scowl on his face.

"No, your Eli Navarro, and you're stubborn, and head strong, and you've never been a quitter," Ava speaks sternly.

He laughs bitterly at Ava's words because she doesn't get it. She doesn't understand the whole Veronica and Logan soap opera like he does. He hates it, but that doesn't mean it's gonna go away over night. "Glad you've got my back sis," he speaks with a forced smile.

"If you like that girl Eli, you go get her," Ava instructs as she stands to her feet.

He just nods in response to her, because he knows it's the easiest way to shut her up. He's not ready to spill out the whole story on why he thinks Veronica Mars will never want him. So yeah, he nods and she smiles, and it all makes whatever he's feeling for Veronica all the more real, which sucks.

"You're going to be late for work," he says calmly. "Now go, before I give you advice on your love life," he adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," his sister nods as she heads toward the door. "Take care of my babies Eli," she adds with a smile. "I'll pick them up tonight."

* * *

He gets a text from Veronica several hours later while he's watching some Disney movie with his nephews. He's not good at the whole texting thing yet, but he's learning because she really isn't giving him any choice.

**Wanta work a case tonight? **

_Can't watching the kids 4 my sis_

He tosses his phone back down as his nephew cheers at something that just happened on the television. His phone vibrates and he rolls his eyes when he looks at it.

**Adorable. **

_Yea u are…_

**I hate adorable.. Makes me feel 5. **

_Trust me Mars, you don't look 5_.

**Be still my beating heart… **

He laughs at her response, causing his nephews to both turn around and give him strange looks. "Watch your show," he mutters back to them. They just roll their eyes and mutter under their breath before returning their attention to the television.

_Ur a piece of work Mars.._

**I know! I'm awesome! **

He stares at the comment and for a split second he as flashbacks of Lilly on a beach. He hears her yelling out at the night sky that she's awesome and amazing and even the ocean is jealous of her. The memory is gone in a flash though, just like Lilly. He wonders if anyone has ever told Veronica how awesome she actually is. When it comes down to it, she's more than Lilly ever was. She has a realness to her, a honesty about her that puts her above Lilly any day. Lilly was a pretender, and even though he loved her, he was never allowed to see all of her.

_Lol. Yea Mars u r. _

**K are we having a moment? Cause awkward. **

_I'll give you a moment V__** ;)**_

**Just a moment? Gotta tell ya Navarro, that's not something to brag about lol.**

He scoffs at the comment just as Ophelia breezes in the room and stares over at him. "Are you texting your girlfriend?

"I don't have a girlfriend," he speaks pointedly.

"Uh huh, the pretty blonde that is here all the time!"

"Not my girlfriend."

"But you like her," the little girl sings out with a giggle.

"That's grown up stuff Ophelia…" he sighs.

"She's nice," she suddenly speaks up. "She braided my hair once."

He looks up at his niece with confusion, "Veronica braided your hair?"

She nods her head and smiles, "We came over one day 'cause we thought you were here. But she was, so she braided my hair 'cause it was all a mess," the little girl speaks. "Then she walked us back next door 'cause you didn't come home," she adds with a shrug.

He sits back taking in what Ophelia just told him and sighs. There's still so many layers to Veronica Mars, so many things about her that he doesn't know. "That was nice of her," he manages causing the little girl to giggle and bob her head in agreement.

He glances back down at his phone and realizes he still owes Veronica a response. Watching as Ophelia settles on the floor next to her two brothers, he smiles back down at his phone again.

_Sry Ophelia came in. Got any cases for tomorrow night?_

**Just a stake out. I can handle it though. **

He takes a deep breath and thinks of what he wants to say. He hears Ophelia screech and looks down to see her brother push her. Before he can say anything, she's smacking Gabe in the head. He smiles a little when Gabe lets out a yell but slides away from Ophelia and looks back at the television. When he realizes that one hit is all it's going to take he looks pack down at his phone and forces a nervous smile.

_Want some company? _

**You bringin' the coffee**_**? **_

_I can manage that._

**I may need your help on this one anyway.. See ya then. **

_Night V. _

* * *

Stakeouts at the Camelot are boring. Weevil knew that before he signed on to sit in a car with Veronica and wait for one of the town's most prominent businessmen to walk out with his mistress.

"So, you said you might need my help tonight?" He asks as Veronica stares out her window, camera in place.

"Yeah, Backup wasn't feeling well, and you know how my dad gets kinda weird about me doing stakeouts here. Usually I don't tell him, but he heard me talking to the client so…."

"So I'm takin' your dog's place tonight Mars? Nice." Weevil groans.

"Yeah well, if I yell charge, you better be prepared to bite whoever gets in my way," she grins.

"Who told you I was a biter V," he asks with a smirk.

"You know Navarro, sometimes I think your all talk," Veronica replies never looking at him. Instead, she adjusts something on her camera and then peers back out the window again.

"All talk huh?" Weevil asks. "That hurts a little Mars."

Veronica chuckles as she grabs her coffee and takes a drink. "Cheating husbands are so boring," she sighs. "Seriously, bring your lady friend out so I can snap a pic and call it a night," she speaks.

"Why don't all these rich guys just go outta town with their women?" Weevil asks. "You don't have to be a genius to figure out it's the smarter thing to do."

"These men are idiots, all of em'," Veronica sighs. "Works for me though, if they were smart it'd just make my job harder."

"They're really helpin' all your trust issues too huh?" Weevil quips.

"Got that right," she speaks with a large grin. "They just remind me that relationships are pointless."

"We don't all suck you know," Weevil frowns. "Seriously V, some of us don't believe in cheatin'."

"Mr. Faithful huh?" She asks tilting her head at him. "You know Navarro, I'm starting to think deep down your one of those closet romantics. Hearts and flowers kind of guy maybe?" She asks with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Prince Charming," he snorts. "Got me some of those white horses too," he adds.

"Spiffy!" Veronica beams. "So why don't you have a nice lady friend if your such a catch?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

He grins a little and shrugs, "I don't know, got this cute little blonde that's always hanging around. Pretty sure she's interested, she's just into the whole hard to get thing," he says adding a wink at the end.

Her eyes widen slightly but she recovers quickly and smiles, "Think you'll ever catch her?"

Weevil smirks, "Don't know, but I'm thinkin' maybe I should try."

She doesn't reply back, and his stomach falls a little, until she gives him a nervous smile and a nod. He thinks maybe they're still okay, because she doesn't look flustered, just surprised. "There's our guy and see that adorable little red head? So not his wife," she says turning back to the window. "A couple clicks and we can get out of this place," she grins as she snaps away with her camera. "Money in the bank," she adds with a satisfied sigh. She looks over at him as she sits her camera down. "You in the mood to head up town? I think I can finish off the Pratley case tonight too."

"Sounds like a plan," Weevil nods. She gives him another smile, this one lighter, more carefree and he releases the breath he's been holding for awhile now. He hates himself for finally letting down all the defenses he's been fighting since the day she came bounding into his life. He's fought it hard, fought wanting her, caring about her, and he thought he'd won, but now he knows there's just no use. He has these feelings for Veronica Mars that he can't will away, and he knows they're not going away any time soon. He knows that really, there's only one thing left for him to do, the girl is running, and yeah, he needs to catch her, he just has no clue where to start.


	7. Chapter 7

He buys her one of those iced coffee things she's always drinking because his sister says girls like little gestures or something. It feels weird though, so he buys one for himself too, because he knows Veronica, and baby steps are the way to go here.

When he gets to her house, he knocks on the door, holding both coffees and thinks for a second about tossing them before she gets to the door. Veronica isn't just some normal girl you can impress with coffee and a smile. Still, when she opens the door wearing those tight jeans that he loves way more than he should, he can't help but smirk as he hands her the coffee.

"Here, its coffee, I think I got the right one," he all but mutters sticking it out to offer her.

"You brought me coffee?" She asks with a smirk taking it.

"Yeah," he nods. "Got me one too," he adds showing her. "You said something about working on a case…."

"Oh," she nods, "I just finished it up," she speaks taking a sip of her coffee. "Not bad Navarro, you've been paying attention."

He smiles a little and nods. "So there's no case?"

"Well there was," she speaks, "But I was bored and finished up the report on it. You can still come in though," she chuckles. "I was just watching TV with Backup."

"Yeah? What kind of shows is he into to?" Weevil asks walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Believe it or not, he's terrified of any show that has mice in it," she laughs. "Seriously, he hates mice, runs and hides, it's kinda amusing."

"So no Tom and Jerry for you big guy," Weevil smiles reaching down to pet Backup on the head.

"Nope, we were actually watching a little Grey's…." She begins.

"One of those Alex episodes?" He guesses. She nods, but he doesn't expect the blush that follows.

"Yeah, they should all feature Alex," she sighs wistfully. "It'd make the show pretty much perfect."

Weevil just laughs as he sits down on the couch and looks at the TV, "Hey V, I don't think Backup is an Alex fan," he grins. He sees the remote on the floor with Backup, and on the Television in front him_, Leave it to Beaver_ is playing.

She looks at the television and laughs grabbing the remote off the floor. "My dog is a genius, you see this right?"

"Yeah, sure," he grins. "He likes them old school shows Mars."

"Well I personally don't care for any show where a kid named Beaver is the star," she groans. "Flashbacks to almost being killed aren't fun," she adds at the end in a hush tone.

He frowns a little at the thought and watches as she falls on the couch beside him with a thud. They are both too young to have lived through all that they have, he thinks. Other people their age would say it only happens in movies, the stuff they've seen, but murder, and death, it's all been way to real for them.

"This episode ain't half bad really the boys try raising this alligator…..," he says before he can stop himself. She's staring at him, wided eyes and seriously, did he just admit to watching _Leave it to Beaver_?

She lets out a little laugh and shakes her head at him in amusement, "Well, this is interesting, first _Friends_, now this?"

"Whatever," he grumbles. "I watched it a few times with my grandma," he shrugs. "The stupid show made her smile. Never wanted to tell her that no family could be the freakin' Cleavers."

Veronica nods. "Lilly used to call us the Cleavers, maybe we almost were," she says suddenly, "Until we weren't."

"People used to think the Kanes were the freakin' Cleavers too V," he snorts. "And we both know Lilly was no Wally Cleaver."

"Duncan kinda was though," she shrugs.

"Yeah well you and your dad? You're more real than most families in this town. Don't need to be no stupid TV family for that."

She laughs a little and he sees her shoulders relax, as she gets comfortable on the couch. She's sitting close to him, closer than usual maybe, with her legs folded underneath her and all he can do is stare. He's always thought she was hot, but it's in moments when she's being real, and natural that he thinks she looks her best.

"So yeah, speaking of family? Ophelia sent me an invitation to her birthday party next weekend. You know anything about that?" She asks.

"No," he speaks with a shrug. "Guess the kid likes you."

"Yeah, she seems sweet," she nods. "Your whole family does," she adds and then smirks, "Which begs the question, what happened to you Navarro?"

He lets out a scoff and grins, "Babe, I'm the best one of em' all."

"Yeah? You think you're a real catch there Eli?" She asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

Eli. The way it sounds falling from her lips makes his stomach tighten. Still he fights back the emotion and reminds himself to play his part. He leans in to her a little, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Trust me V, a girl gives Eli Navarro a chance? She'll never want anyone else."

"That so?" She asks looking at him.

"It's a fact."

She just smirks at him and shakes her head slightly. "I need to go shopping for a gift for your niece, you may have to help me. What do kids actually like these days?" She asks changing the subject.

"Doesn't matter, kid isn't picky."

She nods her head and turns back to the television. They watch TV in silence for the rest of the night, but Weevil's arm stays draped around Veronica and the fact that she doesn't move or even complain about it makes him happy. Baby steps, yeah, he thinks he's on to something here.

* * *

They laugh with each other with ease now, and they even have their own stupid inside jokes that freak her friends out a little. They eat together most days, sometimes her people join them and other times they are alone. It would all be kind of amusing if it wasn't so frustrating.

He's headed to fix a leak in some professor's bathroom when he sees Logan walking up the hall. Weevil lets out a sigh, as Echolls steps out in front of him and smirks.

"Do you think if you spend enough time with her she'll forget who you are?"

The smirk plays on Logan's lips but there is venom in is voice. Weevil just grunts and crosses his arms against his chest. "Do you enjoy talking in riddles boy?"

"We both know to whom I am talking about and we both know you have fancied her for quite some time."

"Fancied her? Do you really expect people to take you serious when you talk like that?" Weevil chuckles.

"I'm sorry, am I confusing you with proper words and such?" Logan asks with a grin. "She isn't into you, there, is that simple enough?"

"Your woman know you run around town keeping tabs on your ex?" Weevil asks. "Don't think she'd be too happy with you…"

"What? I'm just trying to help out a friend," Logan laughs, "Hate to see you get all caught up and realize it's for nothing, because trust me dude, it's for nothing."

"I got an idea for ya rich boy," Weevil speaks through gritted teeth, "You worry about your business, and I'll handle mine and just to make it clear, Veronica Mars? She ain't your business no more, stopped being when things ended and you hooked up with her friend."

"Veronica will always be my business," Logan grunts. "And you can follow her to the end of the earth like a puppy and she will never want you. Just sayin'," he adds with a shrug.

"Are you done?" Weevil asks. "Because it's time for you to get out of my face," he adds clenching his fists together.

"Hey now, violence isn't the way," Logan smirks as he pushes past Weevil. "Later Navarro."

Weevil takes a deep breath and reminds himself that beating Echolls into a bloody pulp isn't worth going back to jail. Still he hates the guy, because he's a jerk, because he thinks he owns everything, because he never deserved Lilly, and mostly because he will never deserve Veronica Mars.

"You and Logan always know how to put on a show," he hears behind him. He freezes in his stop and swallows as the sound of clapping follows. Turning around he sees Veronica staring at him with a tiny smirk on her face.

"You saw all that?"

"Most of it," she nods. "You left your phone on the table when you left lunch," she adds sticking the phone out in front of her.

"Well," Weevil breathes, "Then you know."

"Know?" Veronica asks biting her lip, "Care to elaborate."

Weevil knows he could spill everything to her now. Tell Veronica all about the feelings he's had for her and how Echolls was right about him wanting her. She tilts her head at him and smiles and he wants to let her in on all of it. He knows she heard Echolls taunting him about it anyway, so yeah telling her wouldn't be all shocking now anyway. "If you want rich boy back you can have him," Weevil speaks. "Looks like Echolls ain't as over you as he wants you to think."

She lets out a tiny breath, and then arches her eye and smiles, "That ship? It's already sailed."

"You sure about that?" He asks walking over to her. "Cause the boy is all freaked out about you hangin' with me."

"I think that's because of his undying love for you," Veronica jokes. "One of these days the two of you are going to run off together, I just know it."

"Not amused Mars," he huffs. "Echolls still wants you, so shouldn't you be doing like back flips or something?"

"Logan and I are over," she says rolling her eyes. "We're always going to have some sort of weird and twisted friendship, but other than that? There's nothing left."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I thought you just did?" Veronica asks with a tiny grin. "Gotta say Navarro, I was impressed, with you defending my honor and all.."

Weevil can't help but drop his head, if hs's blushing, and he really hopes he's not blushing, he can't let her see him. "V, I think you can handle defending your own honor…."

"True, but still, it's nice to know I've got people around that have my back..."

"Wasn't like Echolls was putting you down," Weevil shrugs. "He just don't like seeing you with the likes of me."

"Until Logan's best friend is someone other than Dick Casablanca he needs to keep his opinions on who others associate with to himself," she shrugs.

Weevil chuckles, shifting a little, "So yeah, you wanta stop by Java the Hut before we hit the stakeout tonight? I'll get you another one of those girlie coffees you like."

"Iced coffee isn't girlie," Veronica frowns. "It is however a tasty treat."

"Whatever, so you in or not?"

"You buying?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah, looks that way," he nods.

"You know Navarro, people see you buying me food, they might start thinking things…."

"Didn't think you cared what people think?" He asks watching as she tilts her head and then a tiny smile falls on her face.

"True, but I want a muffin too, or cake, maybe cake…."

"I'll get you both if you think you can handle it."

"Obviously you've forgotten how gigantic my appetite really is," Veronica snorts.

"Nah girl, it's kinda hard to forget anything about you," he speaks with a laugh. "You're one of a kind Mars."

"Got that right. See you tonight Navarro," she nods turning to go.

He watches as she walks way, and when she's finally a few feet way he lets out a huge breath. He's not sure if he just made a date with Veronica, or what, but he can't help but think it was progress. He knows that he sucks at this whole dating thing, and he also knows that Veronica is the most confusing person the face of the earth. Still, he can't help but think at the end of the day, she's worth it, even if it does make him sound like a total chump.


End file.
